Give Me Your Sweetest Smile
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Alfred dan Feli bertengkar! Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena kekeraskepalaan mereka berdua? AmeIta, hints of PruCan. Barter fic dengan Ryuna Ohime-senpai. Hope you like it !


Kirana : Yosh! Fic barter dengan **Ryuna Ohime**-senpai sudah selesai~! XD

Qiao : Hn. Hope senpai and the readers enjoy it.

Agi : And the disclaimer is Hidekazu Himaruya as the owner of Hetalia~!

Kirana : Genre? Romance, I guess? Pair? AmeIta for Ryuna-senpai~! Hints of PruCan~!

Qiao : And shou-ai, OOC, abal, ga-je, AU, and the other warnings.

Kirana Qiao Agi : Happy Reading~! Hope you enjoy it~!

**Give Me Your Sweetest Smile**

Dua orang pemuda terduduk dalam diam. Mereka saling membuang muka mereka. Berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di ruangan ini bersama mereka adalah _yang paling bersalah _di antara keduanya.

Hm...

Sosok bermata biru itu melirik. Bertemu dengan mata cokelat gelap.

Membuang muka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bahkan laba-laba dan semut merah yang merayap di dinding pun berani bersumpah bahwa mereka merasakan aura membunuh memancar dari kedua manusia itu.

Umm... Tolong jangan lupakan kedua orang lain yang daritadi menonton aksi bisu mereka.

Matthew Williams, adik dari sosok bermata biru, menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik pada _kekasih_-nya, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Pemuda albino itu terdiam sambil menatap kedua sosok di depannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan diam-diaman seperti ini?" tanya Matthew memecahkan keheningan. Sosok bermata biru dan cokelat itu langsung berujar cepat.

"Sampai dia mengaku bahwa dialah yang bersalah dan meminta maaf! (Vee..)" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

Hening. Mata saling melirik satu sama lain. Biru dan cokelat memang perpaduan sempurna—setidaknya bagi mereka.

Dan membuang muka untuk kesekian kalinya—lagi.

"Oh, Mein Gott. Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari gudang yang tidak Hebat ini?" seru Gilbert kesal.

"Ini semua kan gara-gara dia! (Vee!)"

Saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Oh, betapa Tuhan menjodohkan mereka hingga gerak dan kata-kata mereka kembar.

Matthew menepuk jidatnya keras. Melirik ke arah pintu keluar, yang terkunci rapat dari luar.

Salahkan Mang Ujang sang penjaga sekolah yang mengunci mereka saat mereka hendak mengambil bola hasil tendangan Alfred F Jones dan Feliciano Vargas.

Bahkan mereka belum menemukan bola keparat itu sampai saat ini.

"Argh! Aku pusing! Kalian bertengkar terus! Memangnya bertengkar bisa menyelesaikan masalah ya?" seru Matthew kehilangan kesabaran. Entah kemana orang yang dinamakan Kesabaran ini, mungkin dia hanyut saat bom bunuh diri di Cirebon kemarin?

Oh, coret yang terakhir.

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba mendobrak dari sini. Minggir, Mattie..." perintah Gilbert sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu. Matthew menghindar dari jalan Gilbert.

"Hup! Hiat!"

BRAK!

"Main Gott! Hosh... Hosh... Pintu dari kayu apa ini? Tidak Hebat sekali! Masa' tidak bisa kudobrak?" umpat Gilbert kesal. Tangannya merah karena memar, bertabrakkan dengan pintu keramat—yang kebetulan sekali kayunya didapat dari hutan dekat gunung Bromo. Katanya kayu pohon itu sakti.

"Al, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendobraknya? Kau kan... Cukup kuat untuk mendobraknya?" usul Matthew—sedikit menghindari tatapan tajam sang kakak ketika dia hampir mengucapkan kata gendut.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Bukankah si _maniak pasta _ini yang melakukannya?" tanya Alfred sinis. Feliciano menyipitkan matanya, kesal.

"Vee! Bukan! Tapi si _maniak hamburger _ini yang melakukannya!" protes Feliciano. Alfred dan Feliciano saling menatap. Samar-samar, Matthew dan Gilbert dapat melihat aliran listrik di antara mereka.

"Kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu, Kak Arthur pasti khawatir... Kak Scott dan Kak Willey juga..." gumam Matthew.

"Tenang saja, vee! Kelima kakak Matthew yang lain pasti baik, tidak seperti _kakak_ Matthew yang satu ini, yang keras kepala!" kata Feliciano sarkastik.

Alfred mengedutkan bibirnya, amarahnya telah memuncak.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku maniak hamburger? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku keras kepala? MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU YANG MELEMPAR BOLA ITU KE SINI DAN MEMBUAT KITA TERKURUNG?" teriak Alfred frustasi.

Gilbert terdiam—lagi, Matthew menunduk, dan Feliciano terperangah.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Alfred. Sepertinya dia sudah depresi karena terkurung di tempat ini selama berjam-jam. Oh, rupanya sudah sekitar 21 jam mereka di sini.

Tanpa makan atau minum apapun.

"A-Alfred... Vee..." Feliciano merasa bersalah. Dia mendekati pemuda Amerika itu, sekedar untuk meminta maaf dan menenangkan perasaan _kekasih_-nya itu.

Apa? Kenapa melotot? Iya! Kan sudah jelas ditulis bahwa Alfred itu kekasihnya Feliciano! Masih kurang jelas?

"—er..."

Feliciano, Matthew, dan Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Eh?"

"Hamburger..." bisik Alfred lemas. Jika kalian mendengar suara keras dari gudang sekolah, percayalah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu bukan suara tikus, kucing, atau Matthew, Gilbert, dan Feliciano yang jatuh bergedubrak ria. Sama sekali bukan.

"Vee... Kau ini, sedikit-sedikit hamburger! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" seru Feliciano kesal. Hiraukan nada cemburu di perkataannya, tolong. Feliciano cemburu pada hamburger? Koran sekolah akan membayar mahal untuk itu.

Alfred melirik. Jika saja lirikkan, bukan tatapan, bisa membunuh. Ah, dia kebanyakan bergaul dengan orang psycho macam Ivan Braginski. "Kau... Tidak mengerti... Rasanya... TIDAK MEMAKAN HAMBURGER SELAMA BERJAM-JAM, FELI!" seru Alfred dengan penekanan di kata yang tidak dicapslock.

Feliciano kaget. Kekasihnya memang sangat menyeramkan jika tidak memakan hamburgernya selama beberapa waktu. Kita sebut saja saat ini sebagai... 'The Return of Dark!Alfred'?

"Hiks..."

Gantian Alfred yang terkejut. Mampus! Kalau sampai Feliciano-nya tercinta menangis, dia bisa diteror oleh sang (calon) kakak ipar!

"F-Feli... Feli?" panggil Alfred. Feliciano hanya menunduk, dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis.

Gagal. Air mata mengalir di wajah manis nan polos pemuda Italiano itu. Alfred menjerit panik dalam hati. Say good bye to the World, Al.

"Hiks... A-aku memang tidak berguna, vee... M-maaf, aku tidak bisa jadi pacar yang baik... Hiks..." bisik Feliciano lirih. Alfred terkejut.

Baginya, Feliciano sudah sangat berarti baginya. Jika Feliciano tersenyum, dia bisa ikut tersenyum. Jika Feliciano menangis, dia ikut sedih. Jika Feliciano pergi dari sisinya...

"Tidak... Jangan pergi, Feli... Kau sangat berarti bagiku..." bisik Alfred sambil memeluk Feliciano. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut cokelat halus Feliciano.

"Nee, Feli... Jangan menangis, please? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, my dear... Jika kau sedih, aku sangat sedih..." hibur Alfred. Feliciano berhenti menangis, tapi masih terisak pelan.

"Vee... Benarkah? K-kenapa kau sangat mencintaiku, Alfred?" tanya Feliciano pelan. Alfred tertegun.

Kemudian pemuda America itu tersenyum. "Aku tak punya alasan untuk mencintaimu, Feli." Katanya. Hati Feliciano bagai tersambar petir mendengarnya.

Buru-buru Alfred melanjutkan ketika melihat ekspresi muram di wajah Feliciano, "Karena jika aku memberimu alasan untuk mencintaimu, artinya aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu..." sambungnya. Feliciano mendongak dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ya, itu benar, my dear. Jika seseorang memberi alasan kenapa dia mencintai orang itu, maka dia tidak benar-benar mencintai orang itu..." kata Alfred. Tidak sia-sia juga dia sering bergaul dengan Francis.

"B-benarkah? A-apakah itu benar, vee?" tanya Feliciano. Alfred mengangguk.

"Cinta itu bagaikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Itu adalah hal yang hanya bisa dirasakan... Dan tolong jangan menangis, aku tidak suka Feliciano yang murung dan menangis..." kata Alfred.

Feliciano mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum ceria, dia menghapus air matanya. "Seperti ini?" tanya Feliciano ceria.

Alfred tersenyum bahagia, "Iya. Give me your sweetest smile, please?" pinta Alfred. Feliciano tersenyum lembut dengan wajah memerah. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hei, menangis lagi?" goda Alfred.

"Iya! Soalnya aku bahagia, vee... Mempunyai pacar seperti Alfred, vee..." bisik Feliciano di tengah isakkan bahagianya.

"Aku pun bahagia mempunyai kekasih sepertimu, Feli..." kata Alfred yang memandang lembut sambil memeluk Feliciano.

"Hiks... Ti Amo..."

"Love you too..."

Hening.

"Ehm. Kurasa kita sudah bisa keluar. Terima kasih, Kang Udin. Kau bisa berhenti cengo seperti itu kan?" tanya Matthew pada sesosok pemuda yang memakai seragam petugas sekolah—yang sedaritadi sudah berdiri di situ dan beruntungnya dia bisa melihat adegan AmeIta...

"Sama sekali tidak Hebat, Kang Udin ini. Kan banyak pasangan seperti mereka di sekolah ini. Seperti aku dan Matthew yang Hebat ini!" seru Gilbert sambil memeluk Matthew dan menarik lengan Kang Udin.

Firasat 'Aku-orang-Hebat'-nya mengatakan bahwa dia akan kena timpuk bola yang dilempar sekuat tenaga oleh—

BAK BIK BUK!

"AL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Matthew histeris melihat Gilbert terkapar terkena bola hasil bidikkan cemerlang Alfred.

Dan kehidupan berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa lagi~!

**End (?)**

Kirana : Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Ahaa~! Ahaaa~! Yeiyeiyeiyei~! Wuu-huuu! (tereak sambil jejingkrakan ga-je)

Qiao : (lagi baca buku, merasa terganggu, dan akhirnya...)

Kirana : (kena timpuk buku MTK yang tebel dari Qiao, tepar)

Qiao : Kau ini ngapain, Baka?

Kirana : Bahagia~! Karena kita udah bisa bikin fic dengan pair yang ga kita tetapkan sebagai pair kesukaan~! XDD

Qiao : Hmpph. Ya, ya. Terserah.

Agi : Oh, yeah~! Kita berhasil! Pesta cheesecake malam iniii~!

Claire : (nongol) CHEESECAKE! #histeris

Kirana : Yei~! Review-nya jangan lupa yaa~? Ntar kita kasih cheesecake ama pancake buatan Agi~!


End file.
